Someone Like You
by Ariel Ann101
Summary: After Eli lost someone he loved he thought he could never love anyone ever again but then after a horrible accident that led to an out of body experience,with the help of his guardian angel will he stumble upon love once again & forgot about his past love


**Author's Note: Well this is my very first fanfic story and well i wrote this story a few months ago and finally had the courage to post it on I hope you all enjoy some part of my story and just like my teach who gave me a A on this when i asked her to read it i hope you guys to do that same and please no rude reviews just ones that help me workout mistakes I can very much take criticism very lightly and use it in the future now let me shut up and let you guys enjoy ~muchmylovehunnybunches  
**

**Full Summary: After Eli lost someone he loved he thought he could never love anyone ever again but then after a horrible accident that led to an out of body experience,with the help of his guardian angel will he stumble upon love once again & forgot about his past love when he meets an certain blue-eyed girl. Takes place after Julia's Death and sometime in the future  
**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Degrassi *poutpout* but I do happily own a Mickey Mouse Teddy Bear

* * *

**Someone like You**

I opened my eyes to be surprised. Where am I? Its so beautiful, never have I seen such a beautiful site in my years and after, as a light shone down in my eyes, showing me a sign that something was going to happen and it might change me forever. I was blinded with light for hours, and saw a young woman ascend from the bright light towards me. She had on an elegant dress that reached to her ankles, her hair was a shiny brown color and was let down in wavy curls to her shoulders. I found myself looking into her chocolate brown eyes. I found that I was unable to speak and move. The first thing that came out my mouth was the same thing that I was thinking,

"W-what happened, where am I…?"

The girl was hovering in the air a few inches from the ground; she walked over to me and motioned to my surroundings

"Elijah, you're in your owe peace of mind where everything is calm. You had been driving with David, and got into a car accident".

It was all coming back to me now, I was upset because it had been the day that Julia had died and memories were coming back especially the night of her death. My brother Adam was trying to calm me down but then the car went out of control when I lost control and stepped on the gas. It had been raining that day and I couldn't think. I remembered that I had blacked out after that and remembered twirling and screaming, but I couldn't remember how those events lead me here.

"Am… am I…dead…?"

That was the most important question that I need her to answer even though I had more, this one depended on my life or my death. She giggled at my expression and made contact with the floor

"No silly, your not dead, your just unconscious and between life and death. I wouldn't allow anything to happen to you or for you to come and join me yet. Do you think that low of me Eli" She smirked at me.

I was perplexed at her response and remark. She reminded me of someone that would have said that, someone that I had loved and promised to love forever in eternity, someone I lost; someone that I might not be able to get back or see or ever talk to again, someone that was the most unforgettable person to me. She reminded me of Julia, her looks, her smile, her remarks, everything about her reminded me of Julia.

"What's your name?" I asked her. I didn't want to ask her head on whether or not see was Julia because I didn't want her too see me cry out of disappointment if she wasn't.

She laughed, to my surprise, but saw I was serious and stopped. "Well, I would expect you of all people to know who I am, but since it has been years, you have an excuse. My name is Julia Isabel Rose Tyler, but that's my full name and its long but I'm known as Julia Tyler."

I stood in my place as I looked at her unable to speak or move again.

"So I take it that you remember me now" I took a deep breath and moved to stand up in front of her.

"How could I not remember you Julia…I lost you for so long, I never could get you out of my mind. How could I forget your face, your smile, just how could I forget you"

By the end of my sentence I was in tears. She moved closer to me but didn't bother to try to comfort me. "Eli, its okay…no it isn't okay. Elijah you just need to….how do I put this…" I looked up at her in confusion.

What would she be asking me of? All my questions started to pop up in my mind, all wanting to be answered right away. "What are you asking of me Julia …?"

"Um...Elijah, I know you want explanations and so I'll give them to you just take a seat with me and I'll answer your every question" I bended my knees to take a seat in front of her on the clean now grassed floor. "Eli, the night I died… I wanted to tell you so many things because I knew I wouldn't be able to ever see you again because I had no plans of talking to ever again being that you really pushed me off the edge…but I was gone earlier than we all thought I would have been. I've been watching over you and although that might sound creepy I'm kind of like your guardian angel" she gave me her famous smirk

"I notice that while I'm up here and watching over you…I'm not seeing the same Elijah "out-going, sarcastic king" Goldsworthy like how I would see everyday before the accident. What happened to that Eli huh? I miss that guy and I'm sure everyone else does" I couldn't look in her brown eyes anymore, so I started to look at my hands.

"Eli, to tell you the truth the big guy was determined to make today your end…but even though I was happy that I would have a chance of seeing you again…it just didn't feel right…so I pleaded for him to not take your life and help me find a way to talk to you, and apparently my plan worked because I'm talking to you now. But what I really wanted to say to you was to…to just forget about me" I looked up and saw tears streaming down her face as she quickly sprang up and turned away from me, her arms crossed.

"W-wh-WHAT! I can't forget about you Julia. I loved you and still love you, way too much to even stop and get you off of my mind. Trust me Julia I have tried but I just can't okay. Losing someone you love is hard and to just forget about them just like that, like nothing at all happened…Ha! Julia it's even harder" She was on the verge of sobbing now, I could she by her expression as she turned to look at me "Elijah, I'm sorry okay death comes and go and…I just want you to forget about me. Go have fun, go look for someone that you might be able to love maybe not as, much as you loved me or even more than you loved me but…I just want you to be happy and if talking to you myself won't get me off your mind then I'll have to try the hard way…erasing every memory of me that you have."

That shut me down. I knew I had this blank expression on my face and could feel my body just go slump. I thought about her offer and decided that she meant business and decided to do it the easy way. "Fine Julia …I'll…I'll start to…forget about you. I'll go back to the out-going Eli and sarcastic king that everyone knows and love" I said mocking her words from earlier. Julia's tears started to stop streaming as she saw me crack a smile.

She came closer to me and pulled me into a great big hug. I use to love being embraced in her bear hugs, but this one was different, this hug was a good bye hug. She pulled away and looked at me "Elijah, I have to say bye now. The elders are telling me that I have extended my time and want me to return now…but before I go I just want you to know that there is someone just like you. Her name is Clare Edwards, she lost someone she loved too and is trying to get over it. I've been looking over her too, being that I think she's pretty cool and would be a nice catch for you" She laughed then continued

"She lives right in your area and she was a good friend of mines until she moved to London for a business trip and we started to drift apart after that. Lucky for you she moved back to Toronto as an author now and lives in your area so you'll have a chance of meeting her one day Clare through her or any other way" She gave my shoulders a squeeze and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I saw as she walked off into the distant and started to fade away. Before her figure was fully gone I heard a distant voice say

"I love you Elijah, I'll miss you".

* * *

Before I knew it I was lying down and being blinded by bright light again, but this time I was in a room that smelled like a clinic. I felt someone squeeze my hand and tried to move my head to look up at who it was. It was my brother Adam. He had dried tears running down his cheek and had been shaking. When my fingers twitched under his he looked up at my face and saw that my eyes were open. He looked shocked for a second and then burst out in tears.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I don't know what I was thinking I'm just sorry Adam" We both sobbed as we hugged each other. "It wasn't your fault I shouldn't have made you get in that car" He whimpered.

"I'm just happy that I'm here alive and everything. And yeah it was your fault" I joked "So when will I be able to get back home...next week, next month…next year maybe" my voice soaked with sarcasm.

"Nope, lucky for you, you only suffered minor injuries, a concussion and a fracture rib, but other than that you were hardly injured, it's like a miracle. Everyone thought you would've been seriously hurt. Anyway the doc said he would be sending you home in about 3 days, seeing that you're healing quick bro" I smiled knowing that this was all because of Julia, my guardian angel.

* * *

Three days went by and I wasn't in my gloomy mood anymore. I left the hospital healed and feeling great. I went home thinking about what Julia said when I had my out-of-body experience. This day was going to be boring so I decided that I would head out to the super market down the street, which would be a benefit for me being that my refrigerator is half empty now. It was kind of chilly outside so I dressed warm enough to prevent the shivers. Besides the chilly air it was a great day today. The sun was shining brightly and the air smelled like roses. As I entered the supermarket I accidentally bumped into someone as I pulled out a cart. Mom always said I was a bit of a klutz, but I thought I out grew that seeing that I don't trip over my own feet anymore. "I'm so sorry uh…"

"Clare, its Clare. Its totally fine I should have been looking where I was going but hey I am known as the klutz in my family" she said with a nervous chuckle. I looked up and saw that she had auburn bronze hair that was in short curled locks. She had bangs that covered her left eye which were an oceanic-blue color. She was medium height, around 5'5 I would say and looked like she was different that most girls. "Cool…I'm Eli well Elijah but I prefer Eli. It seems catchy for others. Um… by any chance are you Clare Edwards" Her ocean-blue eyes looked shocked as her mouth hung open.

"Uh yeah…wait how did you know my name. Have I met you before?" I think I have just made a fool of myself- I mean say the girl you just meet by her full name is a pretty smooth move right.

"Well I knew someone that might have use to know you…but that person um pasted on and I remembered someone name Clare that Julia use to talk about a lot" She had an expression on her face that looked like she was having an epiphany. "Julia Tyler?" She asked. To respond to her simple question I nodded in return. "Oh my, I haven't spoken to Julia in years…but I guess I'm too late huh? She was always a good friend but the distance between us just made us drift apart…I can't believe she's gone now" How was I going to tell her that Julia had recommended that she would be perfect for me, I mean she looked beautiful but I kept finding and turning down ways to talk to her about what Julia said. I got an idea and was ready to test it out. _Gosh I hoped it could work_. "Yeah…um" I said as I scratched the back of my head "if you want we could uh…meet up for some coffee and probably talk about things…if y-you want" I knew that on some letters my voice went up an octane.

Hey could you blame me, I haven't asked someone out in months and getting nervous is an outcome of that situation. Clare smiled and giggled at my request "Yeah sure why we don't meet up at the corner right over there"she pointed to the corner by the flower market "at around five maybe…that's if you're not busy then"

She started to blush and had a shy smile on her face while she looked down at her hands. "Yeah that would be great I'll see you at five then Blue eyes-I mean Clare"

She giggled and blushed a deep red "Its okay I like that nickname, Blue eyes…it's pretty catchy. See you later Eli" She left with a smile on her face and I went through the fruit aisle with a crooked smile on my lips. Just then I heard a distant voice that sounded familiar.

"_Score for Eli and psst Clare likes your sparkly green emerald eyes"_

I knew this voice, it was Julia. I could only smile at her remark and the fact that I knew she had my back made my smile brighter. _Maybe moving on from sadness isn't hard at all. _

_

* * *

~Please review_(◠‿◠) Should I continue? or just leave it as a one shot_? _Please tell me your opinions_~  
_


End file.
